Advantage
by Obeion yazio
Summary: From episode 625 of One Piece after Momonosuke taken bath with Robin


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Warning: This contains incest between father and son. If your not into that then you may leave and find another fiction to read. That's all

After my son was finish taking a bath with one of the straw hat pirates he approach me. He can tell he didn't mean to take advantage of one of them. I knocked him in the head for discipline he didn't cry but he did apologize.

"I'm sorry father I didn't mean to do that. I know were guest we shouldn't take advantage of their hospitality. You know I like you more dad," He smiled as he hugs me.

I carried him to a bed and locked the door from the inside. My son was already horny as he strips off all his clothes. He was look at me with a devilish grin show off his nice round tushie for me. As he lubes his finger in his mouth he starts to finger his butt make sure to be ready for my cock.

"Momonosuke slow down your rushing again," I told him as I smile at him.

"But want it in me I can't wait," He show more of his butt to me.

He was so lewd his cute small sausage couldn't be anymore harder if it tried. I pulled out my raging hard penis and grab onto my son's head placing it right on his nose. He sniffs it immediately making his stomach growl for my semen. He went to my balls and started to suckle on it loving how big they are.

"That's enough," He can tell I was teasing him.

"Dad is this punishment because of the bath. I never seen you tease me like this." Drool was running from the side of his mouth.

"Maybe," I reply as I rub my cock up and down in his hole not putting it in him.

The anticipation was making him excited yet impatient at the same tease didn't last long as use his round butt cheeks to rub my cock. But it didn't stop there I manage to place my hand near his small dickie but not on it.

"Noooo….I can't take this father if you tease me again I might break," His eye were wide and his heart was beating like crazy.

"Show me you love me," He understood taking control by insert my cock into his butt.

"Ahhhhh I missed this," He lewdly said as he continue ride on my cock.

After few time of this he began to go faster really getting a good riding in making sure I bury my seed into him. Slowly I caress his butt cheeks squeezing it and rubbing it around my hands. I can tell he ran out of breath after few session of riding. At this point I would take control yet he always want to show me that he do it by himself.

He caught his breath and continues this time much faster than last time. His hips were moving in a circular motion. This was basically Momonosuke spoon and stirring it around with his butt. Sweat was developing on his forehead and he was getting tired once more.

"Just few more times," He breathing in and out as he kept going. I finally came giving my son loads of semen in his butt.

"Ohhhhh that was so worth it. There so much inside me," He moaned out.

Quickly. I took control striking my dick into his already sticky hole. Once again he drool loving pleasure I was giving him. Soon, I came again cause a chain reaction to his weaner want to do the same shooting semen on my chest.

My son took my cock out his butt and spreaded out his hole. The semen started to slowly run out his butt and onto my cock glazing with my seed. From there my son started suck on my cock tasting not only my juices but his as well. His tongues moves wildly around the base my cock and toward the tip.

It was like a vacuum they way he was attack my dick. As he sliding mouth down my cock his own started to rise again. The sound sucking can be heard from him as his small package started to form precum. He didn't give up until came and wasn't long until shot four loads into his delicate small mouth of his. He drank about half and let the rest go on his innocent face. He lick the droplet of semen of the tip of my cock and smiled.

The last thing I did was give him a rimjob I could feel his hole quivering from my tongue. About hour in and I was still roaming through his hole. When I found his prostate he instantly came again shooting out more rounds of semen.

"Dad," Was all he said before laying down knockout from the exhaustion of our heated sex.

"Goodnight my son," I tucked him, what was left of our sex was his small mouth with bit of my semen on it.

A/N: I wanted to do a one shot of this but if you want me to continue this I will. But I would like some ideas on what I should do next for Momonosuke. Thanks for reading my story I hope enjoyed as much I did writing it.


End file.
